Comfort in an Unlikely Place
by Catsrawesome
Summary: We all know Rick's explanation on how he wrote the PJO series: because he is a writer for CHB. What if that was true? When Leo invents a virus that would allow demigods to use the internet without attracting monsters, he tests it out on, out of all the websites, Fanfiction. There, he finds 50K stories about his and his friends life. But there, he can also finally be himself.
1. I Find the Dreaded Website

**Hi everyone!**

**So, this is catsrawesome once again here with a new story! So pretty much, Rick published PJO and HOO and Leo is finds fanfiction. You pretty much get the idea.**

**I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I was so excited.

For decades, demigods were unable to look anything up, or make phone calls, or anything involving the internet. But I, Leo Valdez, had done it. I invented a virus that would permit that without attracting unwanted attention. By unwanted attention, I meant then attention of monsters that wanted to eat you that were somehow always hungry. I guess that monsters are always hungry in horror movies.

I doubt that any of them were scarier than what was about to happen to me.

As I planted the virus in an ordinary laptop (you don't know _what _I had to give the Stolls for them to smuggle it in for me), I thought about all of the cool stuff that I, and all other demigods, would be able to do. I could finally find out what this 'Twilight' stuff was about. Everyone was talking about it, and I have no idea why someone would name a book after a time of night. And I need to find out who this 'Edward' person was.

I waited anxiously as the screen turned black, and then glowed green. After a few minutes, it stopped glowing, and it asked for the password. I quickly type _Festus_ and wait for the desktop to pop up. I hesitate before I click on 'Internet Explorer'. I wasn't sure what to look up, so I pressed the 'F' key and clicked enter. The first option was Facebook, and the second was about some motor company. I absentmindedly pressed the third option, not knowing what it was.

Even within Camp Half Blood, if someone looked something up, we would hear the roars of monsters struggling to get through the boundary. I waited a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes.

Nothing.

I smiled, than looked at what website I actually looked up. There were three bars. The one on the bottom said 'News', which suggested that this was some news site. The second bar said 'Crossovers', which discarded my first guess. The first bar said 'Fanfiction'.

Confused, I looked at the top. On the left it said 'Fanfiction: Unleash Your Imagination'. On the other side were the words 'Log in' and 'Sign up'. Curious about this website, I pressed 'Sign up'. It asked for my username, email, and password. After some thought, I put in the username 'SmokingHotMechanic101' and used my email 'BoyonFire ' that I made up when I was younger. I rarely used it though. I then typed my password in and signed up. It then asked me to accept these guidelines, which I did, and then I typed a four-digit code. My account was set.

I soon figured out that the website was stories people posted based on already published stories, and immediately classified this as 'Athena Material' and was about to log out. But my hand slipped and I accidentally clicked 'Books'. I groaned as I moved the arrow on the screen to the 'Log out' button. I saw that the most fanfics were written on the 'Harry Potter' series, which didn't surprise me. The arrow was halfway up the screen as I looked at the second option: 'Twilight'. Also not a surprise. Then I suddenly stopped, and my jaw dropped. The arrow lingered on the 'Log out' button.

The third option was 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Sorry it is short, but it will get better! please review if you want the next chapter! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	2. One Paragraph all about Me

**Hey!**

**I got eight reviews! It just makes my day reading them! This chapter is a little longer than the first one, and they will get longer!  
I just want to add that any reviewers will actually BE in this story (unless you don't want to)! Leo finds fanfiction, so of course he is going to post some stories! And I can't just make up reviewers!**

**so anyway, here is chapter two!**

Leo's POV

It took me five whole minutes to regain myself.

Why was there a book about Percy? Who would write a book like that? How?

Good thing I was able to use the internet.

When I was able to use my hands again, I typed in _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. The first option was 'Wikipedia', which sounded good. On the second line were the words 'written by Rick Riordan'. I remembered that guy. He only came here during the summer, but when he did, he immediately asked to see Jason. The next day, he needed to see Piper. On the third day, he asked to see me.

I wasn't very nervous. It was common knowledge that he was just a mortal with the ability to see through the Mist, like Rachel, and that he didn't have any powers. But he was almost as smart as a son of Athena, and is amazing at looking at a problem in more than one way. For that reason, he was given a room in the Big House, but we still have no idea what he does in there.

So, when he asked to see me, he suggested somewhere private, so I led him to Bunker Nine. He sat opposite me and asked me to tell him everything that happened since the trip to the Grand Canyon. It surprised me because one, why would he want that information? He answered because he wanted records that could be a guide to future demigods. The second reason was because he must have asked Piper and Jason the same question, and how would my version be any better? To that, he answered that there were some things that happened when only I was around on conscious, and that some things were more interesting on my point of view. So I recounted everything, Rick nodding his head and occasionally asking 'And how does that make you feel?', making me feel like I was at a mental hospital or something.

I remember when I came out that Percy was asked to come with him. Annabeth was worried, and Percy had responded, "Don't worry. I have done this before." I thought it must have been a recounting of the Second Titan War. I kept looking at the website, and discovered this was actually a five book series. I caught a few names, but the information I really wanted was at the bottom: the characters.

This is what I found:

**Percy Jackson:** age 12–16; demigod son of Poseidon; the protagonist of the series and appears in all five books.

So far, it matched up. He was a son of Poseidon, and he found out that he was a demigod when he was twelve. The war ended when he was exactly sixteen (talk about an exciting birthday).

**Grover Underwood:** age 28–32; the satyr best friend of Percy; portrayed as teenager since satyrs age half as fast as humans; appears in all five books.

I have heard of that satyr, and don't really see him often. It is true that he is Percy's best friend, so again this is accurate.

**Annabeth Chase:** age 12–16; demigod daughter of Athena; best friend and (later) girlfriend of Percy; and appears in all five books.

Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend, and she was a daughter of Athena. This confirms that this is about Percy. I wasn't really sure before because Percy and Jackson were both common names.

**Luke Castellan:** age 19–23; demigod son of Hermes; an antagonist of the series; serves Kronos; sacrificed for the peace of Olympians, appears in all five books.

I have heard only bits and pieces of him. When I asked the Stolls about him, even _they _seemed reluctant to talk about him, and they are willing to talk about _anything _no matter how forbidden. Now I knew: he was their half brother.

**Thalia Grace:** age 15; immortal demigod daughter of Zeus; lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis; formerly the tree that guarded Camp Half-Blood; appears in _The Sea of Monsters_, _The Titan's Curse_, and _The Last Olympian_.

I don't see how anyone could have just come up with the idea that a girl named Thalia used to be a tree all by them self.

**Nico di Angelo:** age 10–12; demigod son of Hades; ignored by Camp Half-Blood due to parentage; Bianca's brother; holds authority over the dead; appears in _The Titan's Curse_, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, and _The Last Olympian_. It is also hinted in _The Last Olympian_ that he had already discovered Camp Jupiter when he was in one of Percy's dreams in the California area. In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, Nico wants revenge over his dead sister and he wants a soul to bring his sister back to life.

There it is. Camp Jupiter. It also concerns us. And that is why Nico is always so sad. It is because of his sister. I suddenly felt pity for the son of Hades.

**Tyson:** Percy's half-brother; a Cyclops; has an ability to withstand fire and lava; he is skilled with machines; acts like a child; appears in _The Sea of Monsters_, _The Titan's Curse_, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, and _The Last Olympian_.

Tyson is Percy's _brother?_ I knew that they were good friends, but that is a little over the top. Normally, I would be thinking about how much blackmail material I had just gotten, but some part of me told me otherwise.

**Clarisse La Rue:** age 14–18; demigod daughter of Ares; does not get along with Percy; she is very combative. Appears in _The Lightning Thief_, _The Sea of Monsters_, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, and _The Last Olympian_.

I was now thinking, _Well, duh! _Everyone here knows that Clarisse and Percy don't get along.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare:** age 14–16, a clear-sighted mortal girl who assists Percy by seeing through the Mist; later becomes the Oracle; appears in _The Titan's Curse_, _The Battle of the Labyrinth_, and _The Last Olympian_.

I suppose that this is a brief description. They are leaving out a lot of details, maybe how she said the _Next Great Prophesy!_

**C****hiron****:** centaur and activities director of Camp Half-Blood; trainer of heroes, son of Kronos; appears in all five books.

That surprised me. I knew that Chiron was old, but I didn't have a clue that his father was _Kronos_.

I learned more in the last few minutes than what I had learned in my whole life. But one thing confused me: where was Jason, or Piper, or _me?_ What about Hazel and Frank (Rick had asked to see them after Annabeth, who was after Percy)? They weren't mentioned. I scanned the website a little more.

Films, blah blah blah. Game, blah blah blah. Heroes of Olympus, blah- wait a second. _Sequel _series? I clicked the first book, _The Lost Hero._ I again scanned down and looked at the characters section.

**Jason Grace**: A demigod son of Jupiter. Jason suffers amnesia at the beginning of the book and is inclined to call the gods by their Roman names. He owns a coin that turns into a spear or a sword depending upon heads or tails, although it is destroyed during their quest. He is 15 years old and Thalia Grace's younger brother, although Thalia was born under the Greek aspect of Zeus while Jason was born under the Roman aspect, Jupiter. Jason was offered to Hera as a champion at the age of two, which later provoked Thalia to run away from home. Before the start of the book, he lived in Camp Jupiter the Roman counterpart to Camp Half-Blood. He harbors feelings for Piper McLean, but at the end of the book it is hinted that he was romantically involved with a girl named Reyna before.

So there is Jason. He was involved with _Reyna? I did know a lot of stuff, but that I didn't know. I also start to feel a little pity for Reyna. First Nico, and now Reyna? This is messing with my mind!_

**Piper McLean****:** A demigod daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean, a Cherokee movie star. She is Jason Grace's girlfriend and has a dagger named _Katoptris_, previously wielded by Helen of Troy. She also has the rare gift of charmspeak, the ability to persuade anybody to do anything. She is 15 years old and her eyes change color from green to brown to blue. She has choppy, uneven brown hair that she cuts herself, refusing to make it neat.

Yup, that's Piper. She is probably the only girl on the planet who doesn't care about her hair. But the next paragraph caught my attention.

**Leo Valdez:** A demigod son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez. Leo claims to be Jason's best friend at the beginning of the book, and although that was a trick of the Mist, he and Jason do become good friends as they get to know each other on their quest. He has a magical tool belt that will produce any tool he requests that can be found in an average mechanical shop. Leo repaired the bronze dragon Festus. He can also create fire from nothing, a rare ability sometimes given to Hephaestus's children. He had a crush on Khione, the goddess of snow, and on Thalia Grace, Jason's elder sister.

I don't know how to describe the feeling. It was like I had a stalker that was a super spy. And they didn't really need to add that last part. Well, it could have been worse. They could have mentioned that I am in love with…

I pushed the thought aside and kept reading.

**Gleeson Hedge:** A satyr who was assigned to watch over two demigods, Piper and Leo, until they could be safely brought to Camp Half-Blood, and suddenly has to guard a third, Jason. He is taken captive after saving Leo's life twice, and later watches over Piper's father after he is rescued. Gleeson is first mentioned in _The Last Olympian_ in a letter to Grover Underwood.

So they include that he saved my useless butt twice, yet they didn't mention that he kills pretty much anything on sight? This is some messed up website.

I looked at the summery of the book. It was pretty brief, and it only included the main plot and important details. If I want to find out more, I need to buy the book.

Buy the book.

I was currently in Bunker Nine. I grabbed a bag of emergency cash (you never know) and ran out of the bunker. I knew that I would have to visit 'The Store', but I didn't care. I was going to buy every single Percy Jackson and the Olympian and The Heroes of Olympus book there.

I exited Camp Half Blood, hailed a taxi, and head for the store that leaves most demigods insane. The store that only the Athena, and maybe a few other brave campers, can get out alive.

I headed, for the first time ever, to Barns N' Noble.

**Please review! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. Unsettling Books

**HI everyone! thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have even gotten some suggestions for stories you think Leo should read. Don't worry, I will DEFINITELY have Leo read my I Dare You To Read This story XD**

**So, I am so so so so so so so so sorry that this is short, but the next chapter will be EXTRA long!**

Leo's POV

As I headed into 'Books Galore', my first thought was, _How am I supposed to find ten books in this whole store?_ After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, I finally found an employer and walked up to her.

"Excuse me," I said, "Do you know where I can find the series 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'?"

The woman smiled and then said, "Follow me."

She led me further into the back of the store. We found a small table with tons of books. A book was stood up on display. The cover was of two teenagers, a boy with black hair and a girl with dirty blonde hair, were walking through a cavern, the walls rising up on either side. There was a stream of lava next to them, winged beasts flying above them, and some weird mist was trailing from their feel. They were obviously heading for a glowing door at the end of the cavern. The most unsettling aspect of the cover was the people. Their clothing was ripped and dirty. The look in their eyes was hollow, but there was a spark of determination. They were both supporting each other, and they looked weak. The boy was facing us, as if trying to send a plea for help. On the top on a golden line at the top were the words _The Heroes of Olympus_ and in a circle in the middle of it were a Greek Omega and the words _Book Four_. Just below the line were the words _The House of Hades_ and on the bottom were the words _Rick Riordan_.

I saw various other covers. One was a young boy carrying a rod of light in the ocean, heading for a tall building. It read _The Lightning Thief. _Another showed a boy, younger than the one on the first cover but older than the one on the second, riding a black horse. On this one were the words _The Last Olympian_. My eyes then fell on another cover. On the cover were three teenagers riding a dragon. A _mechanic _dragon. The boy in the back had blonde hair, and was obviously very handsome. The girl in the middle had chocolaty brown hair in a braid, it swaying in the wind. She was obviously very beautiful, but still looked fierce. What unnerved me the most was the boy holding the reins and steering the dragon. His eyes were squinted in concentration. He had curly, untamed hair and a little bit of an elfish look to him.

I knew that the dragon was Festus. I knew that the boy and girl in the back were Jason and Piper. I knew that the boy steering the dragon was me.

I quickly grabbed all of the Percy Jackson books and the Heroes of Olympus books and muttered a thank you to a bewildered employee. When I had everything, I realized that I only had nine books. I realized that the last of the Heroes of Olympus series, the Blood of Olympus, wasn't on the stand.

_Must have sold out, _I thought, _I will come back again_.

I went to check out and bought all the books. Luckily, it didn't even use a quarter of all the money I had, so I could come back here and get more books later. As I hailed a taxi, I looked at the books. It seemed so weird that millions of people have read about me, thinking that I am a fictional character. What _did _they think of me? Did they think I was funny? Did they think that I was annoying? Did they think I was selfish, or weak? I wanted to scream from all of these mixed up emotions.

When I got to Camp Half Blood, I immediately ran into Bunker Nine again. When I got settled, I made some hot cocoa (with a machine made by yours truly), added ten thousand marshmallows, and then poured two containers of whipped cream on it. I then took out the first book: _The Lightning Thief_. I put my hot cocoa beside me and turned to the first chapter.

**In the next chapter, I think I will do something similar to Book Cult by a Stripped Tiger, but only for the first chapter in each book. Expect a much longer chapter next time! please R&R! U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
